That banned word for a town
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A group from a town in Michigan is demanding an apology from the boys for insulting their town but the kids have back up from the citizens of South Park.
1. The Letter

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**That banned word for a town**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

One chilly yet sunny morning had settled over the little sleepy quaint yet semi- normal mountain town which it was another calm before a shit storm day. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels seated in her nice comfortable and fancy brown colored leather executive chair that she was early there than usual to work on her paperwork while she has her quiet time before the next crazy punch in the stomach. That is when Johnson came scrolling in there with a couple of fresh hot coffee and muffins from Tweak Bros coffee shop for breakfast and snacking out through the day .

"Johnson, what do we have on the agenda today?" McDaniels asked while she was looking over her paperwork as Johnson had put her special made coffee which it was a chocolate mocha. When all sudden Freddie came walking in with a large legal envelope in his hands that he has a very concerned look on his face right now. "Oh, what is it now, Freddie?"

"Uh, excuse me, madam mayor that you needs to take a look at this now?!" Freddie said which the tone of his voice was filled with great concern as he looks at his superior when had puts the opened envelope in front of her on her desk that she had pulled the papers out of it that she had taken a quick glance at it that she had formed a pissed off look upon her face.

"Goddamnit... Not this bull shit again, really? These idiots waited since July to say something that one of our town's children had insulted their town with the offense word in their eyes "Sagnasty" that they wanted a public apology from our town's children for their insult..." McDaniels said while rolling her eyes that she don't have time for crap right now.

"So, mayor...What we're going to do about this matter?!" Johnson asked while he was standing next to them that she had spits her tea back into her coffee mug when she was reading the letter that she looks very shocked to what she had read a few seconds ago.

"Why I'm wanted to forces our children to apologizes to the citizens of Saginaw, Michigan for that they're telling the truth, Johnson?!" McDaniels replied while she was resting her left cheek on her left palm at that moment. "Johnson, call an emergency council meeting now!"

"Yes, madam?!" Johnson said as he looks at his boss for a quick second.

"Or second thought, just call BarBrady to get those brats over here now along with their parents too." McDaniels demanded as she looks back at him."Well, once again that I'm see day is about to get worse even I'd to quiet everybody in town about those damned drones and those werewolves attacks that happened around Halloween?!"

That Johnson had pulls his cell out of his pocket which he was dialing BarBrady's number at the moment. "His cell is ringing right now, madam?!"

Meanwhile across town at the same time, cut at a local park that the boys were having a snow ball fight with Craig and those guys that Dovakhiin was with them in the middle of the fun when BarBrady came walking up to them. That Dovakhiin has a snowball gun which he was hiding behind the snow drift with Butters along with Stan, Cartman, Kenny and Kyle .

"You guys are so screwed right now?!" Craig said while he was hiding with those guys behind the other snow drift that was made from the snow that was covering the basketball court.

"LOL... Really, Craig that you're wrong that we have a secret weapon!" Cartman said along with a laugh.

"Yeah, right, Cartman that you're lying to us right now?!" Craig replied which he had shrugged his shoulders at them when all sudden Clyde had got hit by one snowball that came from the gun that Cartman was holding the canon like gun in his hands which Clyde had started to cry at that moment. That is when all sudden they had started the snowball fight with each other's which one of them had hit BarBrady in the face.

Uh, hi, Officer BarBrady!" Stan said which his heavily plump cheeks were beaten red as he cheerful smiled at the slightly overweight yet bumbling police chief who was standing there straightening his glasses up after being hit with a snowball.

"Oh, hamburgers that I'm so grounded right now?!" Butters said which he was the one who had thrown the snowball at BarBrady's head that BarBrady was fine.

"What's up, BarBrady?" Dovakhiin asks which all of the boys came over to the slightly overweight middle-aged police chief.

"Boys, we needs you all down at City Hall now?!" BarBrady said that all of the boys just stood there and looking at each other's.

"But why, BarBrady?!" Kyle said which he was wondering why they needs to go down to city hall.

"How the hell should I know that Mayor McDaniels wants to see you all at her office now that is all that I'm known?" BarBrady said while he was shrugging his shoulders at them that he had the call from Johnson that Johnson only told him to get the kids and bring them to the mayor.

"Why I've this feeling that we're in big trouble right now when the mayor had asked for us which it is usually something that we had done, or needed help for something?!" Kyle said while he had looks at Stan who was standing there looking very confused at the moment.

"Boys, just come with me that I'm needed to get back on my patrol and filling assignments sheets out after I'd dropped you off." BarBrady said that is when they had decided to go along with the chief that they were heading for city hall.

XXXX

A few minutes later... Back at City Hall in the main upper hallway that leads to the mayor's office that the boys were being escorted by Officer BarBrady to the mayor that they're in a great surprise right now. Which their parents was there that they're standing in front of her desk that they'd gathered around the mayor who was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room that she has her arms going everywhere right now.

"Mayor, why the hell they had waited so long to demands an apology from our kids that this group of pro Saginaw, Michigan supporters wants from us?!" Gerald said after reading the letter that the mayor had shown it to him, because he is the city attorney which she had stopped in her tracks to look at him that Sheila was standing next to him.

"Duh... I know that, Gerald that this reminds me of that time with that lawsuit that involved those certain pain in the ass celebrities which something is behind this outrage that my hindsight is telling me right now?!" McDaniels replied while she was rolling her eyes at him with great disgust as she walks behind her desk at that moment.

"Gawd...What is wrong with those people that they handled the sad truth about their town?!" Randy said when he had stepped forward from the small throng of parents who are standing before the mayor .

"Wait a minute that you're saying that my old town is having a fit about the children had preferred Saginaw as Sagnasty?!" Dennis said which he and his family are from Saginaw to escaped with Dovakhiin from the gang violence that plagued there and the government was after his son. That is when the boys and Officer BarBrady came walking in there which all of the adults who were in the room already that looks pissed at them.

"Uh, shit that we are in big trouble right now?!" Stan said as he looks at the glaring adults who were standing there with their arms folded as they looks back at them.

"Boys, we have a serious problem right now that came from your mouths again which we are here because the mayor had called us here?!" Randy said.

"Butters, you're grounded for a month, young man?!" Stephen said when he had stepped forward which Butters had trembled in fear at that moment, but the mayor had motioned him to calm down with her left hand.

"What the hell that we did now?" Kyle asks which he was looking very concerned at the adults right now.

"Little boy that we had gotten a nasty letter from a group of Saginaw, Michigan supporters who wanted you kids to apologize to them about insulting their town?!" McDaniels said as she came around her desk with the letter that she was holding tightly in her left hand after she had grabbed it from her desk.

"What? All of the kids said in unison which they along with the help of the Saginaw Kids to saved the local kids' town from a dark presence that was released by Dovakhiin's arch rival, King Cornelius back in July.

"That I take it that those people in Saginaw has sand in their vagina, mayor?" Cartman said along with a light chuckle that had made Mayor McDaniels had rolled her eyes at him which she wasn't amused at all.

"Eric, naughty?!" Liane said that is when she had hauled off to slap him in the back which Kyle had gotten enjoyment out of it.

"Awww... You fucking bitch?!" Cartman muttered under his Pop tart smelling breath as he rubbed his head to soothes the pain.

"But anyway that we needs to come up with a plan to deal with these over sensitive ass clowns?!" McDaniels said as she looks into everyone's faces who had gathered around her.

"Really? They are pissed because that truthful nickname that existed for a decade that struck into the very fabric of the town's youth and gang culture, but why they're get offended about it now?!" Dovakhiin said while he just stood there and blinks his eyes many times.

"Hold on there for a minute you guys, where the hell did they had found out about us and the town that we lives in?!" Kenny mumbles out loud as he looks up at the mayor who was standing there looking very dumfounded right now.

"Maybe a fucking Douchebag from that pansy ass support group for that crime filled rust bucket for a city had heard us while staying at Princess Rain's house during the battle of Saginaw." Cartman said while he was finishing eating his pop tarts which the crumbles were falling on the carpeted floor that Mayor McDaniels doesn't looks very pleased at all right now.

"But why they'd waited this so long to complaint and demands an apology from us?" Linda said which she is a member of the city council.

"Well, it is called a publicity stunt, Linda which I've no patience to deal with these distractions that I've to plans to work on the town's food drive for Thanksgiving and Christmas lights festival right now?!" McDaniels said which she was seated at her desk that she looks very annoyed right now.

"Mayor, the people of Saginaw gets very demanding and over offended about something stupid like this , not focusing on the crime that happening over there?!" Dennis added as he had placed both of his palms on her desk.

"Mr. Hughes, I've face about anything during my venture as mayor of this town which I don't back down from this matter either."McDaniels replied as she looks back at Dennis with concern yet bravely filled in her hazel- blue eyes that both Johnson and Freddy had flankered next to their superior on each side along with BarBrady at that moment.

"My honor that I think the reason is, because they wants a squeaky clean image of Saginaw for businesses to set shop up there which the violent crime had damaged Saginaw's reputation over the years." Dennis added.

"Really, Mr. Hughes? That we had face every threat and disasters that ranges from manmade and supernatural which I don't want to burst their pride bubble on who has the better town or have the sympathy vote?!" McDaniels said that Johnson had look at her with great amazement for standing her ground.

"Mayor is right that we had dealed with many crazy stuff while living in this town?!" Gerald added.

"But one thing that I'm worried about this that will become another public spectacle that we had with the word "Fag' to called those annoying Harley riders to calling Tom Cruise; a fudge packer along with his 199 celebrities friends had threatened a lawsuit on us?!" McDaniels said which she had given a dark glare at the boys which they had lowers their heads in fear.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's Notes: I'd gotten this idea from one of the police and emergency dispatch pages on Assbook AKA Facebook about people gets over offended from the word" Sagnasty" that had caused outrage among the town's supporters a few weeks ago which it was true **_that they can be assholes that I'm can't commented on those pages because I'd deals with them one time... never again._**. Plus it is the sequel to my Another Epic Power Struggle fic now on to the second chapter.**_


	2. The Hobbit and Butthurt that never goes

**Chapter 2: The Hobbit and Butthurt that never goes away**

Later on that very same day which it was early evening, cut to the Marshes inside the dining room that Randy looks very pissed as he paces back and forth while the boys were sitting and eating pizza for their dinner which Grandpa Marsh was there along with Jimbo and Ned who had arrived early before they heads down to the Thursday Nights Poker game down at Nelson's house. That is when both Sharon and Shelley came in with a bunch of groceries along a big bag of KFC for dinner for tonight.

"Boys, I can't believe this about your latest fuck up that had caused this time?!" Randy said while he was holding on to his gluten-free beer in his right hand.

"Randy, what wrong now?!" Jimbo said that he was seated next to his nephew and longtime war pal at the table right now.

"Well, Jimbo that Stan and his friends had opened their big mouths to shoot insults about a town in Michigan back in July that a group of that supporters from that town demands a public apology from them right now?!" Randy said as he looks at his own half-brother.

"But why the hell a town had waited so long to demanding a public apology from our boys which there is something political is behind it, Randy?!" Jimbo replied as he was gently tapping on the table top. "So, does the mayor know about this?!"

"Yeah, Jimbo that she known about this already that she was the one who had told me about this." Randy said after taking a quick drink from his beer.

"Dad, maybe Uncle Jimbo is right about the political involvement that Saginaw is trying to get a rid of their notorious reputation as a violent city which they're going to make an example of us for making fun of their town." Stan said as he looks up at his own father who was looking very dumbfounded right now.

"Really? That damned town had still made it on the F.B.I.'s Most violent Cities list once again that they wants us to say sorry, because we are telling the truth about their town sucks major bawls?!" Cartman said while reading a newspaper article from the Saginaw newspaper online with his phone that he had pulled up on the web that is when Stan's cell had begun to ring at that moment.

"Hello? Wendy, what is it you got to be kidding me right now about Kim Kardashian showing her bare ass which you believe that is photo shopped again?" Stan said which he was rolling his eyes right now. "But Wendy I'm getting yelled out by my dad right now?"

"Is she mocking my lovely Kim as a hobbit again about her latest Photoshop touchups, Stan?" Butters added which he looks very pissed at Stan that Wendy had overheard him on the phone that she was chewing Stan out.

"Ha-Ha...Wendy is chewing Stan a brand new ass right now?" Cartman said which he was eating a bag of cheesy poofs right now.

"Shut up, Butters and Cartman?" Stan angrily snarls back at them that he looks very angry with them.

"Wow...Dude?!" Kyle added that he had raised a brow at Stan who was looking pissed at them by rolling his eyes for making fun of him and his bitchy girlfriend right now.

"Ah, boys KFC is finally here?" Randy said while he was rubbing the back of his head at that moment.

Yes, The colonel?!" The boys cheers in unison and leapt in the air.

"Yeah...Unless fat ass eat the skin again?!" Kyle snapped at Cartman that he was giving a very glare at the fat boy for the longest second.

"Oh, fuck off, Kahl, you little greedy Jew Bitch!" Cartman replied which he glared back at Kyle.

"Oh, Fuuuccckkk you, Cartman that you can't handle the truth about you being a fat ass fucker!" Kyle replied which Kenny was softly giggling in the background.

"Boys, language?" Sharon said while she was bringing plates out to the dinner table.

Meanwhile at the same time…. Across the neighborhood a block over from the Marshes, cut to the McDaniels residence inside Pete's bedroom that he and his Goth friends were sitting on the floor doing their dark inspired poems and stories which they are going to read them out loud to each other that they're listening to low music that was playing softly from the stereo and the candles were giving the room a creepy vibe to it. That a strong scent of dragon blood incense filled the room .

"That _unhappiness rings loudly in my heart as always?!" _Henrietta said while she was reading the ending to her recent written poem.

"Another good dark inspired poem you did, Henrietta!" Pete said while he was sitting on his bed and smoking too. Inside the master bedroom that both McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed that they both were still up which they are going over the public safety budget finalization right now before they goes to bed for the night.

"Mary, are you okay that you'd been extreme quiet all night long?" BarBrady said which he looks very concerned at her that she was laying on her stomach like a teenage girl with a tween magazine as she was looking over her paperwork and they're in their pjs right now as they continues to works on the plan into the night .

"I'm fine, George that I'm rather annoyed about those damned little brats' latest fuck up that will caused our normalcy in our town again that we'd regained it after that nonstop fiasco had plagued our town last nine months that I was hoping for a quiet start to the upcoming holidays season now this crap about a lot of bitches who have butthurt over a goddamned word to truthfully viewed their town as a shit hole which I can't wait to tell our townsfolk about this matter that it will be a full rabble fest?!" McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh as she looks up at his face and he isn't wearing his police issued sunglasses that he has the most beautiful chestnut-brown colored eyes that you will ever seen.

"Mary, it will be fine that we had went through this nightmare before with those psycho celebrities that we had come out strong from that one and that fag fiasco?!" BarBrady said as he had putted his left hand on her back to comfort her.

"I'm know, but I'm very cautious with certain situations now that will go back to bite me in the ass later on, George?" McDaniels said in a very concerned tone voice as she looks at him.

"Those Saginaw folks are being judgment on people's views that they're behind on the most of their problems they they'd caused it in the first place that someone had a opinion on their mess that they'd made which they'd over offended about something, Mary?!" BarBrady added that Mayor McDaniels looks dumbfounded that BarBrady was making sense for once.

"It is a miracle that George Walker BarBrady being smart and the voice of reason for once! McDaniels said in an excited tone that she had leaned forward and kissed him on his right cheek that his cheeks blushed with rosy red and he had cracked a light smile.

"I'm did , Mary?" BarBrady said in a very confused tone voice and itching his forehead with his pointer finger which the mayor nodded her head at him.

XXXX

The following morning which it was recess in the main hallway that the kids were starting to come in from outside that the boys along with Dovahkiin and Butters to see Mr. Mackey standing there which he was waiting for them to come in that he'd gotten a phone call from the mayor who is on a full-scale bitch rage and demands the boys to see her after she had heard about something when she had gotten earlier right now.

"There you're that you kids needed down at city hall which the mayor wants to see you all about something very urgent!" Mackey said which the boys looks at each other's that they know about it.

"Goddamnit!" Stan said that he looks very annoyed as they walks out of them to head down to the downtown area at that moment.

"What the fuck…we did now?" Kenny mumbled as he looks into his friends with great concern that they would a scared looks had formed on their faces.

A few minutes later… Cut to South Park City Hall that the boys were walking through the main hallway which all the city staff were standing there giving them all dirty looks that is when Johnson came out of his office that he was in the middle of the mayor's pissy mood all morning long.

"Oh, hamburgers….I'm so grounded, fellas?" Butters said which he was nervously wringing his hands together.

"Shut up, Butters?" Cartman said which he looks rather annoyed at him."However, why all the city workers are giving us death glares right now.

"Dude, I'm wondering why the mayor wants to see us." Kyle said while walking next to Stan that he has his hands going.

"I don't know why, dude?" Stan replied.

"Duh, what you think….That they were on her warpath earlier this morning?!" Kenny mumbled.

"Oh, there you are you little brats that the mayor is expecting you right now?" Johnson said that he was leading them into her office that she was sitting at her desk that she was waiting for them to arrive that she had motioned Johnson to leave the room with her hand that he nodded and left the room.

"So, mayor ….What kind of bitch bug had crawled up in your ass this time?" Cartman added that he knows that will get under her skin that she was glaring at him whom she had places her hands on her desk.

"Really, Eric?" McDaniels said in a very snarky tone while she was rolling her eyes at him. "Why do I'm have a bitch bug up my ass right now, let's see you bastards had caused a possible protests of whining bitches from a shithole for a city who have a crime problem that they can't fixed their own problems but when someone made an bad opinion about their town that they goes on a rant?!"

"What?" The boys replied in unison that is when they sat there looking very dumbfounded right now.

"Gawd…..What my old town is bitching about now, madam mayor?" Dovahkiin said which his eyes widen with great disgust when he had heard the mayor's truthful statement.

"Boy, what a bunch of bitches who have a lot of butt hurt, but mayor why you'd called us here for what reason?!" Kenny mumbles loudly as he looks up at the seated silently fuming Mayor McDaniels.

"Well, I'm getting to that point, young man?" McDaniels said which she had gotten up from her desk to look out of her main office window that is standing behind her desk." Those groups of Saginaw supporters are staging a protest in town, unless I'm made you brats to apology to them for calling their shitty town, Sagnasty?"

"Holy fuck bawls you guys?!" Cartman said that his mouth had dropped with great shock while the mayor were quietly pacing back and forth behind her desk."Why the fuck they're protesting about us mocking the shit out of them which they can't fix their crime problems at all."

"Tell me about it, kid that I've a lot of stuff to do like finalizing our holidays in the mountains celebration at the end of November?!" McDaniels said while she was sitting at her desk that she was looking very bored which she has her left cheek resting on the left palm of her hand.

"But mayor how do we deal with these people who has sand in their vagina?" Cartman added which he was rubbing his double chin while he was thinking that Mayor McDaniels was silently giggling.

"Well, boys you needs to get back to class that I'll get BarBrady to take you back that I've a lot things to get done?!" McDaniels said.

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay of publishing this chapter that I'm was having computer issues, feeling drained from writing that writing of The Mark of the Wolf had taken a lot from me but I'm back all last week.**_


	3. The calm before the storm

**Chapter 3: The calm before the storm**

The Following day which it was late afternoon…..Cut to South Park City Hall inside the private council chambers that Mayor McDaniels had called for an emergency council meeting to discuss about whatever plan of action on how to deal with those pissed off Saginaw supporters. That she feels very crappy today with a migraine that she had awoken with, but she will try to make it through the day before the council meeting begins that is when the council members were sitting there when she came in with her aides behind her that they'd noticed her wearing glasses for once.

"Why is anyone looking at me so funny right now….. Can we just get on this meeting than which I've a lot of things to do today that is about that letter from that bitchy group from that town in Michigan?!" McDaniels demanded in a very annoyed tone while she had rolls her eyes.

"Let me take a guess, Mayor that it is about Saginaw again?!" Randy said which he looks very bored after returning from his trip and performance from the American Music Awards as Lorde to pays Stan's large bill to the Terrance and Phillip's freemium game app which the mayor just nodded with disgust.

"So, who Stan and his friends had pissed off now, mmmkay?!" Mackey added which he was out of the loop that all the parents already known about it.

"A group of Saginaw supporters who wants Saginaw moves away from the one of the most violent cities in Murica image which they feels offended about the kids calling their town Sagnasty and shitty are demanding that we makes the kids apologizes to them, Mackey." McDaniels replied which she was resting her left palm on her left cheek as she looks at him that is when all the adults were beginning to grumbles with annoyance.

"God, this whole thing is turning into another celebrities outrage and fag fiasco that we all needed now after dealing with a 10 months long period of pure chaos?!" Skeeter said while he was rolling his eyes that is when the council members had begins to loud chattering among each other's at that moment.

"Well, we better do something before they threatens us with a lawsuit very soon?!" Gerald said while he was sitting there looking over the letter that the mayor had gotten.

"Annndddd they are still are one of the violent cities in America for the 2013 crime rate?!" Ryan Valmer added which everyone who are sitting at the long boardroom table stayed quiet.

"Really, Madam Mayor? Why they are so offended about our children saying something about them, but they can't fix their crime problems and cleans their town up for their children for the future?!" Deborah Testaburger said which she had stood up from her seat while everyone looks up at her.

"Because why Saginaw is a bunch of easily sugar-coated wussies who can't see through the truth of their mess of them all had created, but blames others for the hell that they had created for themselves?!" Skeeter said.

"But they waited until now to demanded an apology from our children which they had spoken about those things back in Saginaw when they had went there which something is fishy is going on?!" Linda Scotch said which Linda's statement brings a bell within the other adults that is when Mayor McDaniels had stood up from her chair which she had begins to paces back and forth at that moment.

"The People of Saginaw should see what we goes through with all the craziness that we have here which it is equally the same shit that they go through?!" McDaniels commented along with a heavy sigh which she have her arms behind her as she continues to paces back and forth.

An hour later at the bus stop that the boys are getting off their bus to heads home for whatever things that they've planned for the night which both Butters and Dovahkiin was with them when all sudden they were jumped by a group of sixth graders who had quickly surrounded them.

"Well..Well…Well…. It is the dork graders?!" The Sixth grader leader said as they stepped forward them that he was pounding his fist into his palm of his other hand which the boys looks very scared, but the sixth graders had recognized Dovahkiin who was ready to fight." Oh, shit….It is the new kid who had beaten the shit out of us for our cigarettes?!"

"Yep, I was the one who had beaten the shit out of you fucktards which you all don't back off that I'll kicks your asses again?!" Dovahkiin said in a very unafraid tone voice as he stepped forward that is when the sixth graders had started to flees from them like a bunch of chickens .

"Ha-Ha…..Fucking fags!" Cartman said along with a laughter as they saw the sixth graders ran away.

"Hey, guys, do you wants to come to my house which we are having pizza for dinner tonight?!" Stan added as they walks toward their neighborhood at that moment.

"Did you say pizza, Stan?" Cartman said which he and Kenny's eyes brightens up when they had heard the word pizza.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, do you ever stops thinking about food, fat ass?!" Kyle growled which both of Kyle and Cartman were giving each other's dark glares.

"Oh, fuck off, Jew…..Screw you guys, I'm going home?!" Cartman said which he was walking away in a very angry way that he was going home to sit in front of the TV and pig out like the other times he does.

"What a little bitch?" Kyle said to himself while the other boys were laughing their asses off.

"Hooray…More pizza for me?!" Kenny said in a very cheerful mumbling and dancing around with enjoyment.

"What does Cartman do at home when he gets pissed and go home?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Dude, when Cartman gets pissed at us that he goes home which he sits his fat ass in front of his TV and eats junk food all time." Stan replied.

"That is why we called him a fat ass?!" Kyle added.

XXXXX

A half hour later back in town, cut back in the downtown area at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park, where all the kids were playing basketball or other games which Officer McDaniels is doing his sweep when all sudden Fillmore came up on him to ask him to ties his shoe for him which he did that is when both his mother and father were walking through when they came across them.

"Well, your son is doing an amazing job as the community officer?!" BarBrady said which he didn't mention "our" to her to keep their secret from the public.

"Uh, at least he is better at his job than most of you idiots and the public loves him?!" McDaniels scowled him along with the rest of his force which she was standing there with her hands was resting on her hips and rolling her eyes at him that the reason that she is out to supervises the finish touches on her brainchild's event of the year " Holidays in the Mountains" festival that was fast approaching that is when Officer McDaniels had sneaked up on his own mother and puts snow on the back of her neck at that moment. "Argh….. It is that cold, Alexander, seriously ?!"

"Ha-ha….Got you good, mom that you needs to relax and quit being a tight ass for once?!" Alexander said along with laughter while she was making a snowball which BarBrady looks very dumbfounded at her that she had thrown it at him.

"Snowball fight!" Cartman yelled out which all of the kids had joined in the game at that moment.

"Fuck yeah?" The boys said as they had started to make their own and hiding behind the large snow piles that was made from the plows that Mayor McDaniels was on her back at another snow pile and laughing which her hair was messy after getting hit many times.

"Fellas…" Butters said after gotten hit which he was crawling through the snow and every kid from town was down from the fight, but the boys and Dovahkiin were hiding behind the giant pile.

"Dude, you see any of one…?" Kyle asks which Stan was looking over the giant snow bank.

Well, just for expect for Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady that they're leaving together right now?!" Stan quickly replied.

"Where the hell are those two going that I may ask?!" Cartman added.

" Look like BarBrady is going to get lucky tonight?!" Kenny mumbles loudly which his dirty mind is overworking right now which all the boys looks very dumbfounded that is when he begins to laugh.

"What?" Both of Stan and Kyle said at the same.

"Dude, Mayor McDaniels is a lesbian, Kinny?!" Cartman added and all the boys just rolls their eyes at him.

"Really, Cartman? That your mom had slept with everyone in town?!" Kyle shot back which Cartman looks very pissed.

"Wow…..Fat ass had got pawned?!" Dovahkiin added.

Later on that very same night at the McDaniels' residence inside the TV lit master bedroom which McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed already watching TV which it was informative murder porn, or reading a novel. That is when Pete came in there which he looks very sick right now.

"Aunt Mary… I think that I'm coming down with something right now?!" Pete said which the mayor had put her hand on his forehead that is when Pete had collapsed onto the floor.

A few minutes later….. Cut at Hell's Pass Hospital inside the waiting room which both McDaniels and BarBrady was sitting there that they'd foundedout about Pete have appendicitis and needed emergency surgery right now.

"George, reminds me to rip the school staff a brand new ass tomorrow?!" McDaniels hisses her annoyance out and she puts her head on his broad shoulder to rest on for some comfort .

The following morning at South Park Elem. School inside the main hallway that the Goth Kids were walking through the hallway that Pete is missing from the group that they are confused what happened to their friend.

"Stan and Dovahkiin, did you guys see Pete anywhere this morning?!" Henrietta said while she was standing next to Michael and Firkle who are worried sick right now.

"No, we haven't seen him at all which he was sick with his stomach yesterday?!" Dovahkiin said while he was putting his stuff into his locker. "Maybe he is at home with a stomach bug?!"

"But we were trying to call him since last night which no answer?!" Michael added as he looks at his schoolmates that is when Mayor McDaniels came marching into the building in a pissed off stance .

"Mackey, I'm needs to speak with you about something now?! McDaniels demands which she have both of her fists clenched that was hanging down at her sides that she was seeing red when she saw Mackey standing there with Garrison , Mr. Meryl, and Mr. Adler. "Why I'm wasn't called on Pete being sick which he is in the hospital for appendicitis right now?!" That is when Johnson came walking in there to see her about something.

"Uh… Mayor, we have big problem down at City Hall right now?!" Johnson said which the mayor look not very pleased to what she had just heard right now.

"What, Johnson that I'm not in the mood to deal with anybody at all today?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Well, it is the Saginaw supporters that they are here in town and demands to see you… So, what I'm going to tell them, mayor?!" Johnson said.

"Tell them the truth that I'm out for the day which I've a family's emergency to deal with right now, Johnson that is simple?!" McDaniels replied while rolling her eyes that she is in no mood at all that is when she had left for Hell's Pass Hospital.

"Man, I'd forgotten about Pete being sick right now?!" Johnson said to himself.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's Notes : Sorry for not updating this chapter due from the holiday and massive writer's block that I'd for a week straight and check my newest SP/ The Simpsons 's Crossover story out too. Sagnasty's plot is true which last few weeks in Saginaw had been going crazy with violence that nasty comments yet true are coming out of the woodwork and there are people are getting offended on the local police and emergency dispatch's FB pages which the admins had deleted comments already.**_


	4. All hell breaks loose

**Chapter 4: All hell breaks loose**

Not a few minutes later after Johnson had returned to the office to filled in for the mayor who had taken a personal day to take care of the recovering Pete who had major surgery overnight… Inside the mayor's office he was sitting at her desk when all sudden he hears a struggle outside within the hallway that is when a small group of angry out of towners came storming into the room with signs that says "down with Sagnasty"…."We are Saginaw, Michigan…not Sagnasty", and "Saginaw Pride" that was overwhelming Johnson with fear at that moment.

"We demands to speak with your mayor now?!" the older woman with gray hair demands as she was glaring wildly at the mayoral right-handed man.

"I'm sorry madam that Mayor McDaniels is out of the building for a family emergency today that I'm her personal aide which you can speak with me then?!" Johnson replied after he was put into a spot that he wasn't expecting at all.

"No…. We wants to see the mayor, mister?!" A older African-American man butts in to challenges Johnson that the aide just rolls his eyes at them that these protestors weren't getting up at all not like the South Park protestors who gives up after getting drunk to make them to forget about the issue that they're rabbling about.

"Well, sir that we thinks you are blowing smoke up our asses right now?!" the man two that he was younger than most of the folks in the group who are in their fifties through their sixties angrily ranted.

"Get your mayor now!" man three shout out loud which Mayor McDaniels was walking off from the elevator when she had overheard them shouting from her office.

"You people have a life instead of getting offended over a dumb nickname that your youth had given your city that we have our own set of problems that we are still recovering from a sort of natural disaster back in April?!" Johnson shot back with anger that he knows that nothing will get through their brains at this moment but that is when a very pissed Mayor McDaniels came stomping into the mess.

"Well, Johnson you had taken the words out of my mouth?!" McDaniels said while she was rolling her eyes at the entire situation as she walks toward her desk that the entire crowd tries to blocks her way that she had faces many angry mobs before in the past that she will treated them just like her angry townsfolk that Johnson nodded at her as she pushed toward her desk and taken her seat and Johnson had taken his spot at her side.

"Madam Mayor , we are here to demand an apology from a group of your local youth for preferred our city as Sagnasty which we are trying to clean our reputation up?!" The female leader with the gray hair while the mayor was sitting there looking at them that she doesn't looks very pleased at all.

"So, madam that you're more worried about a group of little mouthy brats who had insulted your own town more over the violence is plaguing your community right now?!" McDaniels questioned which she had raise a brow at the group who was standing in front of her.

"How dare you questions our town your honor?!" The female leader shot back which the mayor had made a whatever motion with her left hand.

"Really that you're offended with my questions about your town's violence….Well, madam I've my town problems to deal with instead of dealing with your childish demands, and I'm not your mayor to kiss your ass by keeping stuff under the rug to keep pleased all of you…Johnson, Let go which we have a lot of important meetings to attend before the holidays?!" McDaniels said while she came around her desk to leave at that moment.

"Well, they have a very stubborn bitch for their mayor?!" The male protestor one said to his cohorts after she had left the room.

"She doesn't like our mayor at all that we needs to get under her skin?!" The woman two added unaware of that both of Johnson and Freddy .

Outside of the main hallway that she was leaving to heads back to the hospital to stay with Pete for the rest of the day that she had ordered Johnson to set a secret town meeting at the community center tonight.

"Johnson , I'm wants you to alerts everyone about our secret town meeting down at the community center that I don't want those assholes knows about this meeting and crashed it to make it into a scene?!" McDaniels whispers lowly which her hand was covered her mouth to speak which no one can't hear her ."Okay then that I'll be at the hospital with Pete for the rest of the day ….Maybe ….Meh…nevermind?"

Meanwhile across town at the same time cut back at South Park Elem. School inside the lunch room which all the kids were sitting at their tables and eating their lunches.

"Fellas….Fellas….Fellas….We all are in deep crap that we had seen a pair of protestors from Saginaw right now?!" Butters yells in a panic as he came running in there which all of the kids just turns to looks at him very funny.

"What? God this whole thing is getting out of hand and Mayor McDaniels must be very pissed right now?!" Stan said.

"No shit, dude that she was pissed when she came in to yelled at Mackey about Pete being very sick earlier." Kenny loudly mumbles with annoyance as he looks pissed at Stan after returning from the Magic: The Gathering Tourney and won it a few days ago.

"Uh, come on, Stan that you knows that she have sand in her vagina all time?!" Cartman said while he was busy with shoveling his food into his mouth at that moment.

"Ugh….Shut the fuck up, fat ass?!" Kyle hissed out loud as he rolls his eyes at him.

"Well, fuck you too, Kahl?!" Cartman shot back.

"Wow my home town never stopped amazing me with the stupidity at all?!" Dovahkiin said while overlooking his smart phone that he was on his facebook and scrolling through the Saginaw Police Operations' FB page which it was run by concerned citizens which all the nasty comments were popping up but they were deleted by the page moderators at that moment. "Oh, look someone got offended with someone who was trash talking about Saginaw?!"

"HA-HA….. Boys those Saginaw folks have sand in their vagina big time you guys!" Cartman replied along with loud laughter along with Butters.

"Goddamnit, here we go again?!" Kyle said as he looks at Stan who was shrugging his shoulders at him.

XXXX

A half hour later at the town's impound and garage lot that was former police station that was made into the impounded lot and extra city equipment was storage and where the police had parked their brand new tank, SWAT vehicle, and the mobile command center plus along with retired and destroyed police cars at that BarBrady was standing with Detective Sgt. Yates and Lt. Dawson that BarBrady was wondering why the force had gotten it that the military was giving it away free which it will cost all of money to maintained it and the mayor had been on his ass about it for having it after they used it.

"Well, sir…She is a beauty which the U.S. military were giving them away for free along with a mine resistance vehicle and hummers that we needs them with all the weird shit that happens around here on a daily basis?!" Yates said.

"Huh….. What? But why we used it to go after a pair of holograms which to me it was overkill, and the mayor is on my ass about it these last few days, Harris?!" BarBrady asks which he have both of his hands resting against his large hips that he had stepped in his police chief role for once.

"Detective and chief that we have a major problem right now?!" Officer Adams came running up to them after seeing the mayor and her aides coming this way at that moment.

"Like what , Officer Adams ?!" Yates asks that is when a very angry Mayor McDaniels and her aides had sneaked up on them like a stalking lioness that the top police officials had their backs turned toward her.

"Sir, Mayor McDaniels is behind you, and she looks greatly pissed too right now?!" Officer Adams replied in a very panicky tone voice that is when

"Yeah right, Adams?!" Yates said which he was thinking that his officer was playing a joke on him which all sudden Officer Barkley was pointing something to get them to pay attention that is when they all looks over their shoulders to see Mayor McDaniels standing there which their eyes widens with shock when they saw her.

"Mayor McDaniels, what a surprise to see you here that we had thought that you will be at the hospital to take care of your sick nephew?" Yates said as the mayor walks toward them.

"I'm was at the hospital that my nephew is sleeping that we have a major problem to deal with right now that we have a group of protestors from Saginaw, Michigan here which I'd a run in with them already this morning…..And also why the hell we have a tank that I may ask?!"

"We had gotten it free from the army, Mayor which it could be used one day with all the crazy shit that happens here?!" Yates quickly replied while the mayor was standing there rolling her eyes.

"Really, Harrison? For FYI after that stunt you ass clowns had pulled to go after a couple of holograms which all the townsfolk called me the following morning to complaint about it that I'm banning the use of it unless it is a very serious situation." McDaniels said which all of the cops looks pissed expect for BarBrady .

"Fine that we will use during a very dangerous situation?!" Yates said which he looks very annoyed at her.

"But we needs to deal with those assholes from Saginaw first?!" McDaniels said.

"Can we use the tank to scare them off?!" Officer Adams said.

"No… We aren't using the tank at all?!" McDaniels said while she was rolling her eyes at these idiots.

"AARRGGHH!" All of the cops said.

"Well this sucks?!" Officer Adams replied which Officer Barkley quickly nudged him to shut up.

"For God's sake that I'm surrounded by idiots?!" McDaniels said with a heavy sigh. "Hell, I'm should just go back to the hospital to check on my nephew... Let go now?!" That BarBrady was looking at her that he knows that she was having a chaos filled day that Johnson stayed back to let them know.

"She is having a very bad day from being ambushed by the Saginaw Supporters earlier today?!" Johnson said.

"So, these ass clowns are here to protest their own created nickname that they're making themselves look bad by being a bunch of over offended cry babies?!" Yates said with a soft laugh.

"They are way worse than Sheila Broflovski and our townsfolk, Harris?!" Johnson added.

"You know that Mayor McDaniels is a very stubborn woman which it is not a easy task to sway her at all that I'd learned that truth a long time ago." Yates said that BarBrady had sneaks away to joins Mayor McDaniels who was standing by the wall waiting for him to come.

"Are you okay, Mary?!" BarBrady ask while he puts his arms around her to give her some comfort at that moment.

"George... Not now that I don't getting caught?!" McDaniels said as she pushed him away from her with both of her hands. "But today is terrible that I'm saying which I'm going back to see Peter."

Later on that very day at Dovahkiin house that he and the boys were sitting up in the room when all sudden they all looks up and saw a group of a very familiar faces it is the kids from Saginaw who they had help out with the defeat of Dovakhiin's arch rival five months ago in Saginaw that made up of Maddy AKA Queen Rain, Aaron" General Greenleaf", Donnie " The Hammer" and Toby "Mr. Sticky fingers" that they're dressed in their normal attire instead of their costumes that the Saginaw kids are there to return the favor.

"Maddy and you guys… What you're doing here?" Dovahkiin said which he looks very shocked right now.

"Yo, dawg that we are here to return the favor to you guys for helping us to defeated Cornelius/Carlos five months ago?!" Donnie said while he was moving his blue colored baseball cap to the side.

"Where is Princess Kenny that I may ask?!" Aaron asks that is when Cartman begins to laughs very hard.

"Ha-ha …..You dumb ass that I've a very bad news for you….Well, Princess Kenny is a boy who wanted to be a chick?!" Cartman said and points at Kenny who was waving at him.

"Oh, Gawd that I'm kissed and gave a flower to a boy?!" Aaron said which he wants to puke at that moment.

"Dude we saw the planned protest about the Sagnasty usage to be held in your new town on flyers around Saginaw and on the local Facebook pages ?!" Toby said which his curly orange bangs was sticking out under his hat.

"Dovahkiin, your grandfather Mr. Hughes is the spearhead behind this group." Maddy added that Dovahkiin looks very shocked then angry.

"Now I knows why I loves my grandfather Drake more than Grandfather Hughes because he is an asshole?!" Dovahkiin said while he was busy with pacing back and forth.

"Dude we needs to find Mayor now which this is getting out of hand right now?!" Stan said.

"Dude, she is extreme pissed right now, Stan?!" Kyle added.

"Dovahkiin... There is someone is here wants to see you?!" Denny said as he yell upstairs.

"Let me take a guess, dad that fucking asshole, Grandpa Hughes?!" Dovahkiin mumbles under his breath with anger as he went downstairs.

_"To Be Continued"_

**_Author's Notes: That I'm must bring the tank that South Park police have in their fleet now up….. And I'd decides to bring the Saginaw kids whose had made their debut back in Another Epic Power Struggle Story that I'd written to return the favor to the kids of South Park to helping them out by stopping their own hometown protestors. Plus I've planned to bring Dovakhiin's grandparents on the Hughes and Drakes side in the next chapter but for now that I'm going to write and typed the second chapter to The Return of the Green Goo the new South Park/ The Simpsons Crossover fic up._**


	5. Grandpa Issues

**Chapter 5: Grandpa Issues**

A few minutes later…Downstairs in the living room where a grayling man was sitting with Denny and a pregnant Leah who were sitting on the sofa waiting for their guest to arrive from the upstairs that Dovahkiin looks pissed when he came downstairs that he had left his friends up in his room which Grandpa Hughes had quickly glances over to looks at his only grandchild who was standing on the stairs that his grandson knew the true reason why he was here for at that moment?!

"Uh, Dovahkiin, my little dragon it is nice to see you." Mr. Hughes said that he looks likes Denny in the face and body built, but have gray hair instead.

"You not here to see me that I'm know the truth why you're here, grandpa." Dovahkiin states coolly as he looks at his grandfather's face who was struggling with his secret reason.

"Dovahkiin Clancy Hughes, you better apologizes to your grandfather for being rude and falsely accusing him about something wrong this instant young man!?" Denny commanded which Dovahkiin just rolls his eyes at his own dad at that moment.

"Dad, do you want to know the true reason why he is really here for a reason to spearhead the down with Sagnasty campaign to force our mayor to make us to apologize for our truthful views on our old town which Saginaw is a very shitty town that is filled with self-centered assholes and high crime….So, sorry grandpa that I've to burst your prideful view on my old hometown?!" Dovahkiin protested with his thought on how he feels about the situation while his friends were sitting on the stairs listening at the whole thing.

"Wow…Dovah is letting his grandfather have it right now?!" Cartman said in a very stunned tone voice as he looks at his friends with wonders..

"Whoa….dude!" Stan added while they continues to listens to the argument.

"Ha-Ha….Dovakhiin's grandfather is the male version of Kahl's mem who bitches about everything that offended her you guys." Cartman said along with a laughter.

"Shut up about my mom, fat ass?!" Kyle protested that he was ready to punch him in the face.

"Oh, look you guys that the daywalker Jew rat from Jersey is pissed at me again." Cartman said along with a devious smile had formed on his heavy plump face.

"Shut up you guys that I'm wanted to listen to Dovah's bitching at his grandfather." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Dovahkiin, you forget that Saginaw is beginning to turns around with all the success of bringing new businesses to the area right now?!" Grandfather Hughes said as he had gotten up from his seat. "That I'm on the Down with Sagnasty board who wants to see our city being alive again.

"Really, Grandpa….Why the hell is Saginaw is still ranked in the top 10 list for the most violent cities in Murica for 2013 again?!" Dovahkiin shot back with the truth once again. "That is it that I'm going back to my room which I've a enough with arguing with an close-minded old man who is on his high horse for one day?!" Dovahkiin had quickly retreated to his room to meet up with his friends that they're planning to see the mayor that he had locked his door.

"Dovahkiin, open this door up now that you'll be so grounded young man." Denny barks his order out that all the kids have jumped off from the roof and heads toward the downtown area at that moment. Cut to the police station inside the main squad room where Yates, Dawson, Murphy, BarBrady and Mayor McDaniels were standing around talking with each other's when the kids came rushing into there to see the mayor which the white colored shirt and blond hair officer had allowed them in which Dovahkiin had shown his junior detective badge that Yates had given him for defeating the Nazi zombies .

"Madam mayor that these kids wants to see you about something very important?!" The desk officer said that he had led them to the group of the city officials.

"Mayor McDaniels, we needs to speak with you about something very urgent that I'm kind of run away from my parents after I'd went off at my own paternal grandfather who is the spearhead behind the anti- Sagnasty campaign that had targeted South Park for our not so nice yet true mocking of my former hometown ?!" Dovahkiin said while he was catching his breathe right now.

"What? Harris, and your men keep his parents busy while I'll deal with these kids about this latest development in the anti- Sagnasty saga….We can speak about this matter in private inside BarBrady's office." McDaniels said as she led the kids upstairs to the chief's office at that moment.

Not only few moments had passed after the kids had arrived to see the mayor that the Hughes had came rushing into the door where the desk officer had stopped them in their tracks on the mayor's orders to keep them busy.

"We needs to see Detective Sgt. Harrison Yates now that our son had run away after having a family argument ?!" Denny demanded in an angry tone voice as he had the palms of his hands on the desk that he had shoves the desk officer out of his way to heads into the main squad room where all the on duty uniformed and plain clothes officers along with detectives . "Detective, we needs to speak with you that our son had run away from home."

"Yes, Mr. Hughes….Can I'm help you with that we are middle of looking for a Christmas Grinch and finished the final death count from this Black Friday sales rampage right now?!" Yates said that he was walking over from his two superiors that BarBrady was standing at the office cabinet looking over stuff for the upcoming shifts at that moment." Mr. Hughes , maybe your son had went over to one of his friends to cool down for a while, so, don't needs to panic yet?!"

"Hey…Wait a minute this is my grandson that you're talking about here, detective…." Allan Hughes said with a frown had formed on his aging face while Yates remained seated at his desk when BarBrady had walks away from the area to heads back to his own office at that moment."Excuse me, Detective….Who was that was walking away from the area that I may ask?!" Allan Hughes demands which Yates had looks around the room to see what the older Hughes was talking about right now.

"Uh, sir who the hell are you talking about right now?!" Yates replied in a very confused tone voice.

"Goddamnit…You fucking cops are idiots, or fucking blind which I'd just saw a fat officer leaves the area a few moments ago that is it I'm the chairman of the Down with Sagnasty committee board?!" Allan shouted out loud as he had putted both of his palms on Yates' desk in an angry way which all the cops along with Yates begins to laugh at him.

"Hey, you guys come over here now… That we have a pissed off Saginawian in our presence right now that he wants us to help to find his grandson after he and his group had pissed our lovely yet demanding mayor off from their childish protests over their city's nickname not addressing their problems that they've there?!" Yates said that all of his officers had gathered around him.

"Nice going, dad that you got the entire South Park Police force laughing at us right now?!" Denny said , looking very annoyed at his own dad that is when he had realized that Dovahkiin was right."Really, dad? That you're behind the anti- Sagnasty campaign targeted our new town, because our children had said our old town sucks that one of the reasons why we'd left Saginaw because the out of control violence, useless cops we had there, and the government who was after your grandson."

"Better bring some popcorn and pop, gentlemen?!" Yates replied along with cracked smile that is when Mayor McDaniels, BarBrady and Dovahkiin came up to them at that moment.

"What the hell is going here?!" McDaniels demanded which all of them had stopped them in their tracks that Allan had noticed his grandson was standing next to the mayor and the police chief who looks pissed.

"Why you little rat you're, Dovahkiin?" Allan said while looking very annoyed at his own grandson."That this is not over yet, McDaniels?!" Then he had left the building in a stormy way that McDaniels had rolled her eyes at his childish act .

"Sorry, Grandpa that South Park is my new home which I likes my new town more than Saginaw could afford with a safe environment that I'm can play outside in peace without fear being caught in a drive by." Dovahkiin said truthfully.

"You betrayed Saginaw, boy that you had turned my grandson against his hometown." Allan protested "That you all will regret this that I'm promised you."

"Oh, that is a threat, Mr. Hughes, how about we puts you into the jail for disturbing the peace which I'm getting complaint calls from my townsfolk who thinks your group is disturbing their peace." McDaniels said that she was glaring at him with such anger that is when he had left the building at that moment. "What an asshole?!"

"I'm sorry, mayor that my paternal grandfather is a asshole which you're right on that part." Dovahkiin said as he looks up at the pissed off mayor who had walks away that she wants to be left alone and going home for the rest of the night.

"Boy, now she is really pissed ….Thanks to these Saginaw scumbags which now she'll be on a warpath with everyone the following morning that you see that I'm not happy at all." Yates said which he was drinking his cup of coffee at that moment.

"Well then, I'm better heads out for a little patrol before heading for home myself that I'm sense that tomorrow is a very long yet tough day that I want you guys take an easy tonight?!" BarBrady said in a lie as he had puts his gray colored police issued winter jacket and walking out of there that he had gotten a text from someone .

"Thank you and good night, sir?!" Yates said after the chief had left the station that he had pulled his cigar out of his pocket at that moment.

XXXXX

An hour later… That nightfall had finally fallen over the sleepy yet semi- normal small mountain town which all the town had quiet down for the night…Well, expect for the normal local drunk hicks who hangs out down at the Skeeter's bar that Randy and his other fellow dads were hanging out for their after work drink and it is Friday too.

"Those damn Saginaw folks should just get out of here now along with their cry baby protest over a nickname that they'd given themselves." Skeeter said after a drink from his beer mug." And I should give the mayor a drink on the house when she come into here for standing up to these out of towners ass clowns."

"That I'm bet you that these crazy Saginaw nuts are driving her up the wall with those stupid protests that she don't listen to them which we knows her well that she is a very stubborn person for being our mayor with all of stuff had happened here and we had putted much on her." Gerald replied while he was sitting next to the bar and holding on his beer mug.

"We needs to help the mayor out with this matter you guys." Randy said that he was sitting on of the stools with his beer right now.

"Actually, where is the mayor that she and her aides along with BarBrady, Yates and Principal Victoria tonight that they are always here on Friday nights." Stuart said.

"Maybe she had a enough with people for one day that a rumor going around town that the Saginaw protestors are staging a protest in the town square tomorrow?!" Stephen added.

"Yeah…We should show these Saginaw folks don't fuck with mountain folks that we're South Park." Skeeter replied which he is drunk already which all the men begins to chant rabble loud out at that moment.

When all sudden Allan Hughes and some of his male pals came walking in there which all the locals were giving them dirty looks that they're walking up to the bar area.

"Hey, you backwoods hicks are getting us dirty looks for whatever reasons." Allan Hughes demanded which all of the South Park men just rolls their eyes at them.

"Hey! We don't take kindly to you city folk kind around here." Skeeter replied in his drunken tone voice.

"Now, Skeeter, they ain't hurtin' nobody." The blond hair bar keep butts in at that moment.

"You Saginawians don't tell us on how to run our lives which you've bigger trouble to take of instead of making a group of children who are speaking their minds." Skeeter said.

"How dare you speak to me like this?" Allan said in a rather annoyed tone voice.

"Well, this is my bar, cupcake that you don't like it that you can git out of here?!" Skeeter said.

"God damnit, Skeeter, Shut the hell up." The Bar keep added.

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was there working on late night paperwork which she can't go home or sleep at all that she have a lot of things running through her mind right now that is when BarBrady came walking through the door at that moment.

"Uh, Mary that I've thought you'd went home for the night." BarBrady asks that he looks very confused at her which she had her work to look up at him .

"I can't sleep at all, George which these Saginaw folks is getting me up the walls right now." McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh as she looks out of her office window when all sudden BarBrady's cell begins to ring that she just simply rolls her eyes at him that he also had gotten a text from Yates.

"Uh, Mary that those pesky Saginaw supporters had been arrested for disturbing the peace down at Skeeter's bar earlier this evening." BarBrady said as he looks at his phone screen that his reading classes is starting to pay off now.

A few minutes later… Back at the police station inside the jail room that the older Hughes was having a bitch fit which he had demanded to released that is when Yates had led both Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady into the holding cell.

"Mr. Hughes, you've a couple of visitors is here to see you." Yates said along with Officer Foley and Adams were standing next to him.

"Your honor , tell your officers to release me now!" Allan protested loudly.

"Well, I'd love to help, but you've to pissed too many rednecks off that I've a chat with the bar owner and one of my council members about dropping charges against you, unless you had dropped our crusade against our town for making us to apologizes to you for having a bitch fit like a two year old over your created nickname for your town." McDaniels said that she was waiting for his answer.

"No… We aren't having a deal which we are going to make your town in an example for not using that name ever again." Allan said as he had grabs a hold of the cell door and shakes it violently.

"Well, we've your way which it is no deal then?!" McDaniels said then she walks away.

"Wait in the morning that you'll regret it that I'm promised you that, McDaniels." Allan yelled.

"Oh, really, I'm scared, Mr. Hughes that I've seen many bad and good things over the years while being the mayor of this town." McDaniels replied in a mocking tone before leaving.

_"To Be Continued"_

_**Author's notes: Well, on to planning of the final chapter to this story and write the third chapter to The Return of Green Goo.**_And Yes, that the chapter's title is a reference to the season finale where the record company CEO had flipped out being called a grandpa on his grandson's liking of PDP that Dovahkiin's grandfather is a old fashioned businessman who hates the Saginaw's nickname that the local youth uses_** to call the town.**_


	6. Fighting Fire with Fire

**Chapter 6: Fighting Fire with Fire**

The following next morning …. Cut to South Park Police Station that Allan Hughes' friends and supporters had chipped in for the bond to get their leader out of the town's jail which all of the cops were standing around in the large squad room that they're eating doughnuts and fresh brewed coffee before they heads out on their patrols for the morning that is when Allan had came walking out of the jail area looking angry to meet up with his supporters.

"You damned cops are a bunch of rude and unprofessional idiots here." Allan said which all of the uniformed officers along Yates were begins to laugh at him at that moment.

"Wait…Wait…Wait…. Did he just called us a bunch of unprofessional rude idiots." Foley said that his face was beat red from laughing very hard.

"Like you talk that your police force have an answering machine instead of actual dispatcher and have the office closed during the night, Hughes?!" Yates said while he was thinking back to the trip to Saginaw to save those damn kids from harm which Allan was standing there with his shaking fists were hanging down at his sides that he was pissed."Oh….. Did we hurts your feelings, so suck it up buttercup?"

"Oh, don't forget , serge that their local police like to sit at the local Tim Barton's all day long when we were there in your town for urgent police business on the order of the mayor and the chief." Murphey added while he was standing next to his fiery daywalker partner.

"You and your town will pay for this mistreat." Allan quickly angry snarls back and pointing at them like an angry mother who is scolding their child being bad which the cops who can't keep an straight face on their faces and begins to laugh again.

"Hey, Mitchell…. Come here that the Saginawian is still pissed at us for locking his ass up last night." Yates said while motioning Officer Mitchell Adams over to join in the fun.

"Wow….Those Saginaw folks are becoming very annoying as hell." Officer Peterson said after Allan and his supporters had decides to leave the building while they're continuing to laughing their asses off that is when Yates' cell begins to ring at that moment.

"Well, shit that her highness is calling me which she is calling for a meeting with the top police officials right now?!" Yates said while he was looking at his city issued cell's screen at that moment that is when both she and BarBrady came walking in there with her aides that Pete is at home in bed after getting out of hospital to him it is a vacation which he hates school and gets out of PE classes for awhile.

"These Saginaw folks are starting to pissing me off which I've better things to do around here, instead being their mother to crybabies who have butthurt or offended by something stupid like those damn celebrities." McDaniels said as she walks toward them. "Well, Harris that I'd seen that you'd to dealt with that stick up in the ass man named Hughes, and his ass kissers already this morning?!"

Out in the main lobby where the blond hair and overweight desk sergeant who was wearing a white uniform shirt that the mayor had finally fired the old useless one named Moody which he had pissed her off many times over that is when another group of older people came walking into there that they're looking for the mayor which they were led by Dovakhiin's maternal grandfather, Edwin Drake, a retired art teacher for the city of Saginaw's schools who are against Allan's group's goals to better Saginaw's reputation which all they're doing is bullying other people for stating their opinions on the town.

"Umm..Excuse me, mister that the nice secretary down at the mayor's office told us that she is down here right now." Edwin Drake said which the desk sergeant had gotten up from his chair.

"Please wait here while I'll find her for you folks." The desk sergeant said as he had stepped away from his desk that is when Dovahkiin and the rest of the gang had followed him that he had stopped in his tracks when he had saw his beloved grandpa standing there.

"Grandpa Drake, what are you doing here?" Dovahkiin said which he looks very shocked when he had stepped up to him that Edwin is a little taller than his daughter with receding hair of gray hair and wearing a brown colored dress coat, black button up dress shirt and a pair of charcoal gray pants .

"There is my little dragon that I've been looking for you all morning long after I'd stopped to see your mother earlier this morning, and the reason why we are here to stopped your power crazed Grandpa Hughes from making himself into an ass of himself and other peaceful hard working Saginawians." Edwin said while kneeling before his grandson that is when Mayor McDaniels along with Yates and BarBrady came walking up to them at that moment.

"Is better to be very important?" McDaniels answered with an annoyed tone voice as she looks on at Dovahkiin and his friends were standing there looking funny at her that they don't know that she is under great stress after having to deal with many complaints about the handling of down with Sagnasty campaign all morning long.

"Excuse me, madam mayor…I'm Edwin Drake, a concerned soon to be an ex- resident of Saginaw, Michigan which me and my group are here to stand with your decision to stand against Hughes' childish campaign of scared tactics on you and your town." Edwin said before the mayor which she was standing there that she is silently wondering is this where the young man who was standing there next to those little punks had gotten his courage from.

"Why thanks, Mr. Drake that I'm can assure you that we have this situation under the control like the other problems that we have here?!" McDaniels replied in a not amused tone voice as she looks at him.

"But mayor we needs to do something about this now which it will be great to learn about the weakness of the Down with Sagnasty Campaign ?!" Johnson whispered into her ear which she just stood there rolling her eyes at her right handed man."Don't mind her that she is having one of her stubborn mood swings and lack of sleep right now."

"Goddamnit, Johnson, just shut up now?!" McDaniels protested loudly that she was glaring madly at her own aide and shaking her fists that was hanging down at her sides.

"Pssst….You guys that someone have a bitch bug up in their ass today." Cartman whispered to his friends which the others just stood there rolling their eyes back at him.

"Mayor McDaniels, you should listen to my grandpa that he knows what my grandpa Hughes' weakness very well?!" Dovahkiin said as he had stepped forward while the mayor was anxiously pacing."For one that he loves money and the media which he is a publicly whore."

"Umm…Two can play this game that I'd reinvented the publicly whore game." McDaniels said that her former publicly whore self is about to come out again to save her town that she despised and somewhat care about which Officer McDaniels was standing there silently gigging right now that is when Freddie had came in with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Uh, Mayor McDaniels that we have a major problem right now which Mr. Allan Hughes is challenging you to a public debate." Freddy said as he was reading the note.

"So, he wants a public debate, let give it to him?!" McDaniels answered which she is fucking determined to beat this son of bitch and sent him and his butthurt filled cohorts back to their town.

"Goddamnit, Grandpa Hughes, just give this stupid shit up which it is making you looks like a asshole right now?!" Dovahkiin whispered to himself while nosebridgepinching himself right now.

XXXXX

A hour later….Cut to the South Park/Park County Community Center which all of the town and Down with Sagnasty Campaign supporters were there that both of McDaniels and Hughes were about to come on the dais, where both Tom and Tammy Thompson were seated at the moderator table. Behind the curtain where McDaniels' group that includes the boys, Dovahkiin, Butters, her aides and Mr. Drake while Mayor McDaniels was standing there with Johnson which they both are going over notes plus her stylist was fixing her hair right now. That Dovahkiin had decided to go over to end this heated showdown along with his friends' help.

"Grandpa Hughes, that we needs to talk now?!" Dovahkiin said that Allan just stood there looking very pissed at his own grandson for his opinion of truth about their hometown's downfall.

"No, Dovahkiin that you are already had proved your point by standing with your new town by disrobing your Saginaw Pride in favor of these backwoods hicks." Allan replied with disgust as he was looking at Dovahkiin right now.

"Wow, You guys…. That this guy is truly a fucking dick?!" Cartman whispered to the others once again.

"Yeah, dude… Tell me about it?!" Stan said as he looks over his shoulder to look up at Cartman with great concern that is when Mayor McDaniels came walking out of the left side door which she is ready to fight and defend her town at that very moment that her aides had taken their seats off the stage.

"Well, guys that he doesn't care at all?!" Dovahkiin said as he walks away with his head lower with sadness right now.

"Dude, Let Mayor McDaniels had her debate with this asshole." Kyle said that is when the boys were starting to walking away which all sudden Edwin had confronts his extended family member before Allan could make it onto the stage.

"Well…Well..Well… It is Edwin Drake, my daughter in law's daddy who came here to change my views on our city." Allan said along with a prideful tone chuckle that is when the mayor was sitting there looking bored right now.

"Allan, you are making a very bad mistake right now to go against her that Mayor McDaniels is a Princeton Alumna and a skilled debater, but our city population had decreased over the years from the violence and job loss there which me and Anita are moving here to be with Dovahkiin and the grandbaby who is on the way, because we are so sick of seeing the violence that you're so blind to it ?!" Edwin said.

"Sorry, Eddie, but I've a public debate to attend right now." Allan said as he walks away which Edwin was standing there shaking his head which the boys had stumbled across a letter that Hughes had dropped on the floor which it is a joint affordance with those same 200 celebrities had almost cost their town going broke with a threat of a lawsuit that they're doing it again, well expect for Tom Cruise which he is laying dead on the surface on the moon right now.

"Son of bitches…Those damned liars that I'm knew there was a ploy to a bigger scheme." Kyle said as he looks over the letter which he is planning to show his dad and Mayor McDaniels right now that they've run on the stage that the mayor looks very dumbfounded at them. "Mayor McDaniels, you need to take a look at this?!"

"Kid, what is it that I'm about to begin a debate, can it wait." McDaniels ask that she was looking down at them.

"No.. It is very important?!" Stan added.

"Your little brats give that letter now." Allan hollers out loud which the other four boys had blocked him from reaching Kyle who was giving the piece of paper over to the mayor who was quickly reading it before motioned to Gerald to read it.

"Well, we have a quite turn of events that we are about to have here which we now knows why that Down with Sagnasty Group is here which they're working with those damned celebrities that we had mocked over the years." McDaniels explains that she had stepped forward from the behind of her podium and not looking very pleased at all.

"Rabble….Rabble…Rabble!" The angry townsfolk chants out loud which the sound of their chanting had filled the room.

"Damn, Grandpa Hughes that I'm always know you are a asshole, but this had taken the cake." Dovahkiin said while he was standing next to his friends from South Park and Saginaw along with Mayor McDaniels.

"You guys that I'd learned about something that instead of blaming each others for your town's fuck ups which you needs to stepped up to face the mess head on, but that all of your bitching does make you looks like a dick, if you're wrong on your case in the long way." Stan said.

"Well, expect for Dovakhiin's Grandpa Hughes is one up in his own ass and maybe like the smelling his own farts….So, Fuck you and go back to your town, dude?!" Kyle added while he points his finger at Allan Hughes who looks very dumbfounded right now.

"Boys, I really love that speech that you had just given, but I've to go home to check on Peter that he had calling me nonstop right now?!" McDaniels said as she looks at her Smartphone and walks off the stage while everyone was leaving at that moment.

"Damn, Pete is a lucky bastard to boss his aunt around for a few weeks while chilling in bed all day long." Cartman said while munching on a small bag of cheesy poofs.

"No, dude it is not cool at all?!" Kyle shot back which Pete is still recovering from his surgery right now.

"Thanks, Maddy, Aaron, Toby and Donnie for the help." Dovahkiin said while he was fist pumping with his childhood friends for the job well done.

"No problem, dude that you guys have a nice town here which it is a better improvement over Sagnasty for one thing." Donnie said.

"South Park have its stupid moments around here, but we are pretty much an laid back town." Stan added.

_**The End**_

_**Author's note: I don't like the new doc manager that much on here. But Happy New Years you guys and on to typing the third chapter to The Return of Green Goo that I'd been sick for a week.**_


End file.
